


The Intertwinement- Book One | Falling

by nalaroarbee



Series: The Intertwinement [1]
Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaroarbee/pseuds/nalaroarbee
Summary: A/NWhat you are about to read is a fanfiction of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Homestuck, and Undertale. There might points in the story that relate to the series “The Kane Chronicles”, “Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard” and “Problem Sleuth”. This is a list of things that should be noted to avoid confusion.This story takes place during The Lightning Thief, after Percy loses his mother.This also takes place during Frisk’s fifteenth run.It is possible that not all Homestuck and Percy Jackson characters will appear.Frisk and Chara are neither a girl nor a boy.The Homestuck characters finished Sburb.Kanaya is not using the Chastity Modus, but a different one.Frisk isn't mute; they just prefer not to talk.Demigods can use technology in the Underground and it won't attract monsters.Headcanon that upon reaching god-tier, you don't physically age unless you want to.Percy, Annabeth, and Grover spent 3 days in the Lotus Casino instead of 5.WARNING: There are likely spoilers ahead for Undertale, Homestuck, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, and Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. OCs are here, too. Undertale AUs will be present.





	1. Prologue- John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> I will block any hate/violence as this website is a safe place for anyone and everyone. Leave kudos and a comment  
> -CursedQuill

Prologue | John

Things were great. We had completed Sburb and we had settled into the universe we made. Of course, nobody knows that we made the universe. Sure, we lost some friends, but Jane did some Life magic and Gamzee had the dead bodies in his sylladex and now most of them are here!

We live in a mansion, magically conjured up by Roxy and her Rogue of Void powers. I gotta admit, I was worried when she was preparing to conjure a mansion. A mansion is huge, but we need room for everybody. After a mansion appeared, she immediately passed out. It must have taken a lot out of her. I remember picking up her body and rushing to the nearest room and placing her body down on a bed. I’ll admit, I have a little crush on her. Okay, not a little crush, but a gigantic one.

Anyways, right now, I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Rose was next to me, reading a book. To my knowledge, Davepetasprite^2 was in the kitchen, the Dave part educating the Nepeta part of themselves about irony. Jane was also in the kitchen, baking some cookies. Kanaya and Karkat were in the horn pile upstairs, currently having a feelings jam. Dave and Dirk were having some brotherly time together. Gamzee was locked in a fridge. Jade and Jake were movie-marathoning. Feferi was in the pool. Nepeta was in her room, taking a cat-nap with Equius. Vriska and Terezi were in another room upstairs, watching some Nic Cage movies.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose set her book down and retrieved her laptop out of her sylladex. Someone must be messaging her. I paused the TV and looked over at her screen to see who might be messaging her.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --

GA: Rose  
TT: Yes, Kanaya? What is it?  
GA: I Am About To Head Out With Vriska And Terezi  
GA: I Just Wish To Inform You Of This So You Do Not Worry  
TT: Well, alright. Be safe.  
GA: I Will  
GA: Could You Also Please Inform The Others Of Our Departure  
TT: Sure thing. I wouldn't want to make them freak out over nothing.  
GA: Thank You  
GA: Well I Must Get Going  
GA: Farewell  
TT: Wait.  
TT: I have a question.  
GA: Well Please Hurry  
GA: Vriska Seems To Be Getting Impatient  
TT: Where are you heading? You said that you, Vriska, and Terezi were going somewhere, but you never specified as to where you are going.  
GA: That Is An Excellent Question That I Unfortunately Don’t Know The Answer To  
GA: Please Await Here For A Moment While I Go Consult Vriska About This  
GA: …  
GA: Alright I Have Returned  
TT: So? What did Vriska say? Where are you girls heading?  
GA: She Says That We Are Going To Some Place Called Mt Ebott  
TT: Why that one? Doesn't she know that people who climb it never return?  
GA: And That Is Exactly The Reason As To Why Vriska Wants To Climb It  
GA: She Doesn’t Believe In That Stupid Old Legend And That It Probably Isn’t Even True And Is Just A Story Made Up By A Group Of Idiots That Are Trying To Scare Us  
GA: Those Were Her Words Not Mine  
TT: I know that I have said this before, but stay safe and please be careful.  
GA: And I Have Also Said This Before And I Will Stay Safe And Be Careful  
GA: I Really Have To Go Now  
GA: Vriska Is Shouting At Me To Hurry Up  
TT: Yes, I heard.  
TT: Good luck, and have fun.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --

‘Karkat’s and Kanaya’s feelings jam must have ended sooner than I thought.’ 

“Don't worry, Rose. Kanaya’s tough. I’m sure she’ll be fine on her own. She has Vriska and Terezi with her, and you know what they say: that there’s power in numbers.” I said as I tried comfort her. I wasn't sure I was doing a very good job, but then she turned and smiled at me.

“I know, John. I just can't help but to worry.” Rose said. Not knowing what to do, I patted her shoulder awkwardly. When she made motions to stand up, I quickly retracted my hand from her shoulder. “Well, I will have to tell the others of this. Don't want them freaking out, do we?” She told me. I nodded and she stood up. 

‘I hope nothing bad happens to them.” I thought as I paused the TV.


	2. I | The Mountain | Kanaya Maryam

“Well, In What Direction Is This Mt. Ebbot You Speak Of?” I questioned Vriska.

“Don't worry, it's not thaaaaaaaat far away. It's about a quarter of a mile in… that direction.” Vriska answered as she pointed in a certain direction.

“W3LL, WH4T 4R3 W3 W41T1NG FOR? L3T’S GO!” Terezi said. She started to run, but I stopped her.

“Terezi, That’s The Wrong Direction. Just Take A Ninety Degree Turn To Your Right And Then You’ll Be Facing The Right Direction.” I told Terezi. She did what I told here and prepared to take off running. “Do Not Go Too Far As To Where We Will Lose You.” I said to her just before she took off, to which she shouted a response I hoped was an OK4Y. It's pronounced the same, but you have to say it in Terezi's voice.

Soon, we saw this huge mountain, and there were some people hiking to the top, but then they disappeared. Vriska and Terezi wanted to go find them. So I, of course, had no choice but to follow them. I looked away for a few seconds, and when I had looked back, Vriska and Terezi eventually had disappeared too. 

‘Strange.’ I thought. ‘I wonder what happened to them.’

Suddenly, I tripped on something and fell into a hole, presumably the same one that Vriska, Terezi, and those 3 other people had fallen into. 

I had eventually hit the ground. Below me were some flowers, which had softened my fall. There was no sign of the girls and I had been hurt, so it was quite lonely. Then I heard someone humming. Sounded quite like Terezi. I had found them. 

“TEREZI!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING THAT SONG!!!!!!!!” Vriska yelled. Now I know for sure that I had found them.

“SORRY VR1SK4, 1 FORGOT. TH3 SONG 1S R34LLY C4TCHY.” Terezi replied. I was tempted to cover my troll ears since they were so loud. Sure, they were moirails now, and I’m happy that they put the past in the past and ended the cycle, but sometimes, they get into little petty fights over small things. If their moirallegiance turns into a kismesissitude, I’ll have to auspisticize between them before things get out of hand. People call me a meddler of sorts for this and other reasons, but I am simply trying to help.

“Please, Quiet Down A Bit, Guys. You Are Going To Give Me A Headache.” I said, alerting them to my presence.

“Sorry,” Terezi quickly apologized, quieting down her voice a bit. I looked at my former moirail expectantly.

“What?” She asked. I raised one of my eyebrows, silently answering her question. “You want me to apologize????????” 

“Well, Terezi Has Already, And I Think That It Is Only Fair If You Do It Also.” I replied with dignity.

“Fine. I’m sorry. There, happy????????” Vriska said sarcastically. She knew it was best not to get me angry, and I knew that this was the most I would get out of her.

“Very.” I replied back, just as sarcastically. 

I heard her scoff and then she said, “We should explore the rest of this place. No use staying here. Plus, we’ll get 8ored, eventually.” Terezi and I agreed, seeing as it was logical. 

We had walked away from where we had fallen to a path that we could see because of our night vision. We eventually reached a door, and when we crossed it, there was a little beam of light that shone down on a patch of grass, habited by a flower with a face.

 

“Howdy!” It said. “I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” Flowey introduced himself. It was an uncreative name for a flower, but I can handle it.

“Um, yeah, we can clearly seeeeeeee that you’re a flower.” Vriska retorted. She then realized what she just said, and mumbled an apology to Terezi that went unnoticed by Flowey.

“Well, I admit, that was silly of me. I haven't seen you 3 around here. Are you new to the Underground?” Flowey asked us.

“Y34H,” Terezi replied in her scratchy voice.

“Well, golly! You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” Flowey said. “I guess lil’ ol’ me will have to do. Ready?” I was about to say something but then Flowey cut me off. “Here we go!”

Flowey looked like he, I will be assuming that he is a male, was about to do something, but then a voice behind him spoke. “Flowey, what did I tell you? This is your second warning now.” The voice sounded feminine and very stern.

‘Second warning?’ I thought. ‘I wonder what his first warning went like.’

“S-sorry, Toriel. I’ll go now.” Flowey said as he disappeared into the ground. I looked in the direction where I had heard the voice. There stood a tall anthropomorphic goat woman, taller than Gamzee. She had reddish-brown eyes and white fur. She was wearing a light purple dress with a symbol on it. The dress reached between her knees and ankles and the symbol was a circle with wings aside it and 3 triangles underneath it, the middle one upside down. 

“Hello, my children. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. Who might you be?” Toriel asked.

“Well, My Name Is Kanaya, And Those Two Are Terezi And Vriska.” I answered.

Toriel nodded and said, “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” She seems so nice. It would be such a shame if I had to bust out my lipstick.


	3. II | The Sign | Percy Jackson

So Annabeth, Grover and I were trying to find my mom, when all of a sudden, there was this figure on top of a mountain that looked like my mom. In a moment of desperation, I ran up there to what I thought was my mother. “Percy, get back here!” Annabeth shouted. “Remember, this is Mt. Ebott! People have climbed that mountain and never returned!” After Annabeth had said that, I looked behind my shoulder for a second to see that Annabeth and Grover were running after me.

With my head still over my shoulder, my foot tripped on a vine and we all fell into a hole. I could hear Grover screaming, signaling that he had fell in with me. If he was here, then there was a good chance that Annabeth was also here.

I finally it the ground. It was dark and the smell wasn’t very pleasant. “Howdy kids, I’m Flowey! Welcome to the Underground!” That was a flower, talking to humans. 

“Oh, I read about the battle of the monsters and the humans in a book,” Annabeth started. “Monsters, a different kind from what we are used to, and Humans, they lived on the surface together in peace. They eventually had a war. The winner would live on the surface while the losers would be banished somewhere. The humans won, and they decided seal the monsters underground with a magic spell.” She finished.

‘Crap.’ I thought. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not a bad monster. Anyhoo, let’s begin!” Flowey said. He must have sensed what I was thinking.

“WAIT!” I yelled. “ Let’s begin what?” I asked suspiciously.

“Oh, right, since you’ve fallen down here I will show you your new, permanent, home! If you survive.” He said. 

“Wait, Flowey? Nevermind, what did you just say? ‘Cause I thought you said ‘new, permanent, home’.” Grover bleated nervously.

“Oh, yes, once you fall down into the Underground you, can’t get out. That’s why there hasn’t been any monster sightings yet. Well, our monsters, since while you were telling the story, you said ‘a different kind from what we are used to’. I guess you guys aren’t the only humans to fall down today.” said Flowey contrivertly. 

“Wait, there was someone else that fell down here?” I asked, being my own self. I mean, that’s all I do, ask questions.

“Uh, yes. I believe their name was Frisk.” Flowey said.

“What did they look like?” Annabeth asked, wanting to know more. But since when did a child of Athena didn't want to know more.

“Well,” Flowey said, using one of his leaves to rub his flower chin. If flowers even have chins, that is. “They had short brown hair that went to their chin. I say ‘they’ because they didn't seem like a boy or a girl. They had on a blue jumper with purple stripes and darker blue pants to match. They had on brown shoes and their skin had a yellow tint to it. I think they were carrying around a stick. If I had to guess their age, I would say 8-10 years old.” I suddenly heard footsteps coming this way. “Well, I gotta go now. C’ya!” Flowey said as he disappeared into the ground. He seemed like he didn't want to deal with someone or something.


	4. III | Self Control | Flowey

‘How could I have made that mistake! Stupid, stupid Flowey!’ I violently thought.

Okay, I know I might have a temper, but, it was only because, 3, not 2, not 1, but 3 groups had fallen down here today. Almost all of the humans had powers. Okay, the last group didn't seem like they were human, but still. The first one didn’t have any, although I sensed something quite special from that kid. So back to the groups.

The first “group” had only one person.

They looked liked they were neither a male nor a female. Their skin had a yellow tint to it, and their eyes were closed, but they could see. At least, that's what I assumed since I haven't seen them bump into anything. Their brown hair reached only to the bottom of their chin. They were wearing a blue jumper with purple stripes and darker blue pants to match. They had brown shoes on and were carrying around a stick. Their name was Frisk.

The second group consisted of two humans, one girl and one boy, and a half-human, half-goat. 

The girl was slightly tanned and had blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. She had stormy, grey eyes, slightly intimidating. She wore an orange T-shirt that says Camp. That was all I could make out under all the mud and dirt on her shirt. She was also wearing a colorful bead necklace. She wore blue jeans and dark grey sneakers. She seemed like the “smart” one in her group.

The boy was also slightly tanned. He had messy black hair and green eyes. He wore the same T-shirt that the girl was wearing, but he didn't have a bead necklace. He had jeans on and dirty sneakers.

I had forgotten what Goat-boy looked like. Duh, a goat!

In the last group, was these weird, grey-skinned girls. The color of what was supposed to be the whites of their eyes were yellow. They also had horns. The tip of their horns were the same color as their eyes, the middle section was orange, and the base of the horn was red-orange. I haven't learned any of their names.

One of them was very fashionable and gave off a motherly vibe, like Toriel, but seems more threatening. She had short hair, weirdly shaped so that it reminded me of a vampire’s cape. She also had fangs. Maybe she is a vampire. Either that, or maybe it's just their culture. She was wearing a black shirt with a jade… what did they call it again? Zodiac signs? Yeah, that’s it. A black shirt with a jade Virgo sign. To top it off, she was wearing a bright red skirt that reached her feet and hid her shoes. She was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner. Her horns were different. The one on my left was straight with a slight curve to it. The one on my right was the exact same except that it made a hook. She look like she would be the kind to talk very sophisticatedly and use fancy words.

One of the other ones just seemed… weird. I don't know how or why, but she just does. She had short hair, just like the first human, but it looked a bit messier as if she had cutted it herself and hadn't done a very good job. At first, I was unsure if she was female, but had seemed feminine enough. She was wearing a black shirt with a teal Libra sign and black pants. She was wearing some red shoes. They didn't look like they were sneakers, though. She wore bright red glasses that hid her eyes. She didn't seem to be wearing any lipstick, but her lips were black. Maybe they are just naturally black. If that’s the case, why was the fashionable one wearing black lipstick? This girl’s horns were simple, straight, and sharp. She had a walking cane with a dragon-like animal head on one end. Her voice was scratchy and it has a bit difficult to understand what she was saying.

The last one seemed very cocky and confident. She had long, wild hair. This one had fangs, like the first one. She was wearing a grey jacket, one of the sleeves torn. What had caught my eye was that one of her arms, the one that went through the torn sleeve, was robotic. It didn't really take a genius to put two and two together; something severe had happened happened to that arm, and had destroyed the sleeve in the process. Under the jacket was a black shirt with a cobalt Scorpio sign. Geez, what is it with the Zodiac signs. She wore dark blue jeans and red sneakers. This one was wearing cobalt eyeliner and lipstick. Another weird thing was that the eye on my left had 7 pupils instead of the usual 1. She was also wearing thin, black framed glasses, but they didn't look like they had any lens. She tended to eloooooooongate her words quite a bit and sounded very annoying, in my opinion. 

I sighed in contempt and waited in my spot for somebody. 3 groups had already fallen down. It is very unlikely that another will. But who knows, it might be my lucky day.


	5. IV | Home | Frisk

After I had fallen down the hole, and met the weird flower, another person-animal came up behind him and said, “Flowey, what did I tell you! This is strike 1.” She told me to get away. It seemed pretty musky, so I listened and it took me somewhere. “Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to check if anyone has fallen down.”

‘Weird.’ I thought.

All of a sudden, I heard some nice, soothing music when we went into this, old, rustic place. It consisted of: purple walls, vines on the walls, and a cracked stone floor. I enjoyed the place actually. “Ok child, now it is time to show you your new permanent home!” Toriel said.

“Ok, Toriel, umm, did you just say ‘New, permanent home?’” I asked. 

“Indeed, yes, I did. You see, when a human falls into the underground, they- or should I say, no one- can get back up. You see, when they say banished, they mean banished!” 

“OMG WOMAN!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!!! TMI, TMI.” I said abruptly and very loudly. Toriel just ignored me.

She led me into a room that had 6 pressure plates, a sign that I won't bother reading, and a door. “Here follow me. Watch out, do not step on the wrong plate.” Toriel instructed. “Now press that button there.” I pressed it, and the door that was in the room opened.

“The RUINS are full of puzzles.” I just stopped listening as soon as she said those words.

We moved onto the next room, and this one had another sign that I might read, 2 bridges, some switches with arrows pointing to them, and at the end of the room was the exit, which looked like was blocked by spikes.

“Now, I have arrows pointing to the buttons that you need to push.” 

‘Well, that's really nice of her.’

This time, I decided to read the sign before crossing the bridge. This one said:

* Stay on the path.

‘Well, too late for that.’

After I read the sign, I crossed the bridge and saw a switch with arrows pointing to it and next to the switch, it read:

* Please press this switch.   
\- TORIEL

‘As if the arrows wasn't obvious enough.’ I thought, doing what she asked. 

After I pressed the switch, Toriel walked to the end of the room. I followed after her and this time, there were 2 switches instead of one. It was easy to tell which one to press because, as she said earlier, Toriel had labeled them. Behind her, I could see some spikes blocking the exit of the room, confirming my earlier suspicions.

As I went up to the switch, I read the caption. It said almost the exact same thing:

* Please press this switch too.  
\- TORIEL

And then I pressed it.

Once the switch was pressed, I heard a clicking noise and looked in the direction I had heard it. The spikes had gone down.

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.” Toriel said, walking to the other room. Out of curiosity, I tried the other switch.

“This switch doesn't even work…” I mumbled quietly to myself.

The next room only had a small dummy in it. I wonder what's it for..?

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.” Toriel told us.

“Like Flowey…” I mumbled under my breath so she could hear me.

“You will need to be prepared for this situation.” She continued. “However, worry not! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.” 

As soon as I got close to the dummy, I felt a tug at my chest and then my soul popped out. It was the same red heart as before when I met that creepy flower dude.

*You encountered the dummy.

There were 4 options: Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. There was also my name. It read:

FRISK LV 1 HP 20/20

[ FIGHT ] ♥[ ACT ] [ ITEM ] [ MERCY ]  
♥ * Dummy  
* Check ♥ * Talk

* You talk to the DUMMY  
* …  
* It doesn't seem much for conversation.  
* TORIEL seems happy with you.

* YOU WON!   
* You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.

“Yayy….” I said sarcastically. “Wait, I got 0 gold!? That sucks.” The battle had ended, so Toriel led me out of this room and onto the next one.


	6. IV Part II | Trolls | Annabeth Chase

After we had talked to Flowey, there was a faint sound coming from behind. Another group fell down.

“TEREZI!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING THAT SONG!!!!!!!!” Someone shouted. I couldn’t see very well and Grover was sniffing around.

“Trolls. There are Trolls here guys.” Grover whispered. 

“But the Trolls went extinct about 413 years ago!” I said, trying to hold back from yelling.

“SORRY VR1SK4, 1 FORGOT. TH3 SONG 1S R34LLY C4TCHY.” ‘Terezi’ replied. Last time I checked, Trolls are not this loud.

“I say we should only fight them if they fight us first. There might be a chance that they were good.” Percy said. I sighed and agreed with them. It’s best to avoid fighting if possible.

“Please, Quiet Down A Bit, Guys. You Are Going To Give Me A Headache.” A different voice spoke. 

“Now we know that there are at least 3 Trolls down here.” Grover informed us.

“3 of them??? That's even worse than 1, Grover!” I whisper-yelled.

I just hoped they weren't as violent as the cyclops that killed Thalia. After that accident, I really haven't told anyone about it that much. 

“Hey, at least there’s not, like, 8 or something.” Percy said, trying to lighten the mood. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go so we don't have to deal with them, or at least postpone our meeting, just in case they’re violent.” I said, dragging both of my companions away from the potentially dangerous Trolls.


	7. Intermission I | A Bet Lost | Sans

“so really, what happened was that-” I began to tell Grillby my story, but then a voice interrupted me.

“Hey, dude, are you Sans?” I turned around. Behind me was a very tall monster that I didn't recognize. Or he was just seemed tall because I was short.

“yep, that's me. what is this regarding for?” I asked back. 

“Well, it looks like you owe Mettaton’s friend, Minaki, 1,111 gold? I guess- oh, it’s for the bet in which she said that Papyrus, your brother, I believe, cannot go without smelling spaghetti for at least 3 minutes. Wow that’s a weird dude! So, yeah.” he said. 

“oh, i’m sorry for your loss,” I said.

“What loss?” he asked, walking right into my trap.

“your dignity!!” I answered. OH SNAP.

“Well,” he said. “I am good friends with Minaki, so you might want to tell me the truth.” So I confessed. Since I didn't have the money, I ended up having to be the dummy for Minaki’s power practice. We’ll be meeting tomorrow in Snowdin Forest, near her house. I’ve heard that she lives with 2 other people.

Also, trust me when I say this: you do not want to be her dummy.


End file.
